BTNE: Arubia Returns
Arubia Returns is the first Ben 10: New Evolution movie, and is also the show's Cannonbolt Fest 2011 special. Plot Ben Foerr was walking along a street. Ben: Augh. School tomorow. Sudenly, a huge meteor slamed into the ground. Ben: Wow. Thats not something I see everyday. Wonder what it is. Werid Voice: Your doom!!!!!! An Arubian Pelorota burst out of the ground. Ben: Not good. But look what I scaned from Sonic Doom last time we fought! (Transform) ECHO ECHO!!!! Arubian: Ha. You don't even know what I have in mind. I won't have to kill you if you give me your Omnitrix's core. Echo Echo: Why? Arubian: My crusade's final steps require alot of energy. But enough of that, SURRRENDUR OR DIE!!! Echo Echo: As if! Echo Echo fired sonic blasts at the Arubian, but he doged and punched him into a building. He then ran over Echo Echo, and took his Omnitix of. Arubian: Sorry it had to be this way, but I, Petora, have a mission. Goodbye. He crushed Ben to death. Petra rollled awawy...but wait! Ben, as A NEW ALIEN, clung to the bottom of Petora! Grey Matter: Good thing I remembered to scan Arazeuth and muiltiply myself when I'm Echo Echo. Now, to stop Petora! Later, at a mountian cave, Petora was building some sort of machine. Petora: Finnaly, my machine is complete! Goodbye Earth! Hello Arubia! Grey Matter: Not so fast! (Transform) BBQuark! BBQuark shot fire at Petora, but he dodged. He rolled up and slammed into BBQuark, who was blown back several feet. Sudenly, PETORA TURNED ON THE MACHINE! Petora: Ha ha ha! Its to late for you to save your planet! The Machine glowed. Petora: Yes!! Goodbye, Ben. The Machine sent out a beam of green light. It slamed into Ben, and covered the room. Then it stoped. Ben had turned into an Arubian Pelorota, and the room had mutated into a copy of what a room on Arubia would look like. Petora: Yes! Cannon-Ben: How am I not dead? Petora: Who said I would kill you? I just Arubia-Formed this room! Now that I know it works, I'll Arubia-Form the whole world! Then, I will use the leftover power from the Omnitrix's core - or your clone's Omnitrix core - to rule the planet with an Iron fist! Cannon-Ben: Not if I can help it! The Omnitrix wasn't on Ben's wrist, but the Omnitrix Symbol was on his chest! The Omnitrix had turned him into Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt: Alright! Now I can turn back to human! But first... Cannonbolt slamed into Petora, who got up and slamed back into him. This happened many times until both guys passed out. Cannonbolt: Uhhhgg.... Petora: Ughhh. Cannonbolt: Gotta..stop...Petrora! Petora: No!!! Petora ran into Cannonbolt one last time. So did Cannonbolt. There was a huge crash.... And Petora was knoked out. Ben turned back. Ben: Now, for this machine.... Two days later on...Arubia? Petora: (Walking up) Uhhh.. wait! Am I on Arubia? I thought I was one of the last of my kind! How? Ben and Arazeuth: Us. We used your machine on an empty planet. Ben: As for the Arubian Pelorotas, I brought them back to life with my Omnitrix Petora: Thank You!! Characters Heros: *Ben *Arazeuth *Petora (At end) Villians: *Petora (At begining) Aliens used: *Echo Echo *Grey Matter (First Aperance) *Cannonbolt (First Aperance) *BBQuark Trivia *Most Aliens used are from Ben 10. *Petora is now in charge of Arubia *It is noted that like his cousin, Ben likes to scan people he beats. *This is my first movie *This is the Cannonbolt 2011 special Category:Ben 10: New Evolution Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Cannonbolt Fest Category:Alien Fest Category:Specials